Murasakiiro no Sora no Shita no Hana - A Saito Hajime Love Story
by Amaya189
Summary: Tsukiko was once the child in a family of five belonging to a clan of Iga ninja. Her life changes forever when her home is attacked. Abused, tortured for information, and finally sold to a man called Hiroaki, she would have killed herself if she did not have a little sister to look out for. Trained to be a lethal assassin, she becomes a tool without a name until the day she met him
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, I will never own the Hakuouki gang. They belong to Idea Factory. I do own Tsukiko however. To those who viewed and are reading this story, thank you so much! It's really appreciated. ^^; The next chapters will be much much longer. I have lots of things planned for the story. Also, if there is anyone who'd like to be an editor for me.. please send me a PM! ^_^ Thank you all so much. And now, let's get to the story! **

The girl allowed no emotion to show on her face and she plunged the knife in her belt right into the man's heart. Blood flowed freely from the wound as the man gurgled out his last words.

"I trusted you. I trusted you Keiko… May you rot in hell for this betrayal." The man closed his eyes forever, his haori seeped in red.

The girl quickly changed her clothes and escaped, leaving the body to be found by some other unfortunate being. She was nearly indistinguishable among the crowd as she left the house, her brightly coloured kimono blending in with all the colours of the Gion festival. Her striking blue eyes, raven black hair, and pale skin would make many wonder if a geiko had been allowed to leave Shimabara.

Quietly, the girl made her way through the streets, not paying attention to any of the festivities nor letting her cold façade down. As she left the vicinity of the festival, it became darker and darker. Finally, she turned a corner and stopped in front of a house. She knocked once. Three times. Six times. Then the door opened and she quickly entered. Immediately, she fell to one knee and bowed her head to the man in front of her. Without warning, he kicked her as hard as he could and stepped on her. Still, she made neither noise nor sound of protest.

"Did you kill him?" growled the man, his amber eyes flashing.

"Yes, Master Hiroaki," the girl rasped out, allowing some of her rage to show in her eyes and voice.

The man kicked her again. "Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me. I paid good money for a wench like you. I _own_ you girl. If you have any problems with it, take it up with the Koga clan who sold you to me. Don't forget that I may just have them kill your sister if I am displeased…"

"Hai, Hiroaki-sama." The girl swallowed her anger and frustration. She couldn't let them hurt Emi, the only blood she had left.

The man with cold amber eyes and dirty blonde hair lifted his foot off her then. "Go to your room. You are not allowed to come out nor will you be served breakfast. Take this time to think on your behaviour." With a grunt of displeasure, he retired to his own room, leaving the girl on the floor.

She did not know how long she spent lying there. It may have been minutes or it may have been hours. Finally, she picked herself up and limped over to the room she was told would be hers. Sliding the door closed, she changed into a simple haori and laid out her futon. Once in bed, she allowed a single moment of weakness, a single tear to falling as she realized the life that lay ahead of her…


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, I will never own the Hakuouki gang. They belong to Idea Factory. I do own Tsukiko however. To those who viewed and are reading this story, thank you so much! It's really appreciated. ^^; Note: If anyone is confused about the different names being used for "the girl" (Tsukiko), it will be explained soon.**

* * *

She sighed as the man drank the tea she had prepared. _He's Tokugawa Iemochi's nephew, yet he's rather dull. Even the Shinsengumi are probably smarter than he is. His fatal flaw was allowing himself to fall for the woman who would kill him. _The girl continued to stare at the man sitting opposite of herself.

"Akane… Your tea is truly amazing. But it tastes somewhat different today. Did you change the recipe?" a man with auburn hair and clear gray eyes.

"Iie, Tokugawa-sama," said the girl with raven black hair and sky blue eyes, forcing a slight blush to her cheeks. _I've just added a bit of ground death cap and rhubarb. You will die soon enough… and my mission will be complete. _

"Well, it tastes delicious!" the man exclaimed. "I can't wait until the day I get to have this every day."

"Hai, Tokugawa-sama?" _I'm sorry, but your dream will never be realized, neither with me nor any other women. _

"Such innocence, but that is why I love you Akane," said the man, smiling softly at her. _No, don't look at me with those eyes. I can't feel sorry for you. I can't feel anything. I need to leave. _

"My, don't say something like that Tokugawa-sama. I am but a servant and you are part of the Shogunate. We are far too different." _I need to leave. _

"No, we are both humans, and you are the woman I love. I could care less if you are a maid. If you cannot ascend to my class, then I will come down to your class. Please, let's be together Akane!" the man exclaimed, suddenly leaning forward.

Before she could protest, he gently grabbed her and pulled her closer, pressing his lips to hers. _Tokugawa-sama, I'm sorry…_ She kissed him back with fervour, despite the risk of ingesting the poison lingering in his mouth. _I'm so sorry… but I am helpless. _Responding to her reaction, he deepened the kiss. _I can't do this… _When the two broke off for air, she quickly rose and made her way to the door, her red kimono brushing the ground as she walked.

"Akane?" the man said, confusion apparent in his voice.

"I'm sorry Tokugawa-sama. But we can never be together. We are far too different." _And you will soon die, within a few hours._

With that, she quickly made her exit and began running. Although she could hear his voice calling out to her, she did not look back once. A few tears escaped, but she pushed her feelings back. This was who she was. She no longer had a choice of who to kill. Or rather, her resolve was set from the beginning on who she would choose to save. Swiftly, she made her way to the house she had been residing in for the past few years and knocked. The door opened and she was swiftly pulled in.

As the door closed behind her, she felt a sharp pain on her right cheek and she felt herself falling. Standing above her was her master, Toshigawa Hiroaki. He was one of the few who would hire ninjas such as herself to undertake jobs so that he and his men could carry out their plans without dirtying their own hands. Spitting out some blood, she glared up at him.

"What took you so long wench? You were supposed to finish the job 3 days ago!" he yelled at her, sending her flying into the wall as he kicked her.

"I'm sorry Hiroaki-sama," she rasped out, barely able to breathe. "It took longer than expected to infiltrate their headquarters and get close to Tokugawa."

"You don't sound sorry at all," he growled, eyes flashing as he grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up to meet his eyes. "Beg."

"Not if you killed me," whispered the girl, spitting in his face. _Stupid bastard… Like hell I'll do that._

He roared then and threw her. She hit her head on the wall with a loud thud. Dizzy and uncoordinated, she couldn't do anything to defend herself against the barrage of kicks he let loose on her except curl into a ball and hope it ended soon.

He stopped a while later. "How dare you. How dare a filthy wench like you spit on me. I would kill you, but you are useful. Therefore, you will be whipped until I am satisfied. Defy me again, and it will be your sister instead of you." Unable to protest, she slowly managed to sit up. Undoing the upper half of her kimono, she bared her back to him and prepared for the pain. _Let me die…_

She felt the hard leather biting into her back and couldn't help but cry out. Her cry seemed to enrage Hiroaki further and he came down on her with a vengeance. Soon, all she felt was a dull throbbing and warm liquid running down her back.

"Get out of my sight," he grunted with the last slash. "Don't leave your room. You will not get food tomorrow." He stormed off to his room then.

Wincing, the girl picked herself up and headed to her room. She had stashed away some bandages and medicine, and soon, she had treated herself to the best of her ability. She laid out her futon and went to sleep, wishing one day she'd come across someone who would kill her.

* * *

Two days later, the girl was sitting in front of General Hiroaki. The wounds on her back and the throbbing in her ribs had lessened and she was deemed fit to carry out another mission. She pressed her hand into the tatami floors, gritting her teeth as she waited for her next order. Finally, Hiroaki spoke.

"Your next target is Kondo Isami," he said with determination. "If you succeed, the Choushuu will pay for your sister's treatment and I will allow you to see her once a month. I will also give orders to the Koga ninjas to treat her gently." _What the hell…_

"Isn't Kondo Isami the head of the Shinsengumi. What good can come of killing off the head off a group of rogue samurai?" _He can't be that much of a big shot._

Hiroaki narrowed his eyes. "I do not appreciate you questioning my orders. However, I am feeling generous today and I will answer your questions. The Shinsengumi are nothing but scum, but they have the backing of the Aizu clan and favour of the Shogunate. They are also strong enough that they are causing hindrances in several Choushuu plans. Just a few days ago, the caused problems at Ikedaya."

"Very well. I will assassinate Kondo Isami." _Although I don't want to kill him, I will be that much closer to setting myself and Emi free. I won't have another chance like this. And the money for Emi's treatment will help a lot. She needs it. I have to do this. _

"Dress as a samurai and come up with a story. Infiltrate their ranks and work your way up to the point where you can meet Isami in person. I don't care how you kill him. I just want him gone. You will have as much time as you need for this mission. There are a few things that can't be done until Kondo is dead."

"Hai, Hiroaki-sama." _I have to do this. I refuse to be tied down to this life. _

"Your mission starts now. Take what you need and get out. Remember, I will have someone watching you."

* * *

The girl didn't pack much. Just a few changes of clothes, and her few personal belongings. _I shouldn't be taking anything that suggests I am a girl with me, but I can't bear to leave my pins or hair brush behind. They're all I have left of mother. Father's katana is all I have of him._ She also selected as many weapons of various forms as she could hide on her person. Her arsenal contained things from small knives to poisoned needles.

Donning a dark navy blue hakama, over a pale cream kimono, she tied her hair up in a high topknot. She then took her things and set off towards the Shinsengumi's headquarters. As she was walking, she paused to look in a puddle of water. The face she saw staring back at her was one she didn't know. Gone was the innocence of the child she had been when she was first forced to become a killer. High cheekbones were accented her face and her sharp eyes made her look more angular than most women. Her black hair would have reached her waist if let loose. A small nose, a spare upper lip and full lower lip, along with pale skin finished off her face. At first glance, she was strikingly beautiful for a young girl of 19. However, if one were to look carefully, they would notice how unusually thin she was. Had she not worn something with full sleeves, her scars and cuts would be plain for all to see. And her eyes were cold, those of someone who had killed many times and had their fair share of death. Perhaps more. Gently, she touched her own face. _What have I become? Killing for my own reasons, I am selfish. But, I refuse to let them kill her. I will do all I can to save Emi from sharing the same fate as me._ She looked at herself again. _Although I look a bit feminine, no one should suspect that I am a woman. I look almost like what Makoto nii-chan used to look like. I may have even convinced myself that I look exactly like him if my hair were blonde instead of black. _Sighing, the girl set off once more. _I won't let my family be destroyed. I will save Emi no matter how many men I kill in the process._

* * *

"Please, I need to speak to Kondo Isami!" the girl exclaimed. She was being held back by two Shinsengumi men at the entrance. _I could probably kill them and get in, but that would be completely detrimental to my goal. _"Please! You need to let me pass. I have very important information I need to give him."

"I'm sorry, but without proof, we can't really let you see him. We're guards and we don't know you. We weren't told anything of you coming. For all we know, **you** could be here to kill him," one of them explained, a look of exasperation crossing his face. _You're exactly right. I am here to kill him. There's no way you can stop me. _

"But it's extremely urgent that I see him!" the girl exclaimed, allowing desperation to enter her voice.

"I'm sorry, but we can't-" began the second guard, but he was cut off.

"Kenta, Masanori, what's going on here!" asked a third man, one with garnet hair and amber eyes. _He must be higher up than them. If I can just get him to let me pass…_

"Harada-san! This is a simple matter, you really don't need to trouble yourself with this," said the first guard, Kenta.

"Now, that doesn't really explain why this young man looks like he'll break down crying in the next second," exclaimed the man, looking a bit concernedly at the girl. _I'm close… Act weak. _

"It's just that he wants to meet with Kondo-taichou but of course we told him it's impossible-" started the second one. _Now!_

"Please! I must speak with Kondou-san immediately!" the girl exclaimed. _Let me in…_

"What's so important that you need to tell him?" asked the man with amber eyes.

"It's for his ears only. I won't tell anyone else."

The man grunted softly and closed his eyes. After pondering for a minute, he nodded to himself. "Will you agree to the captains of the Shinsengumi being present? The ones who are here right now anyway?" When the girl nodded, he gave the fateful orders to the two guards. "Let him through. Good job. I'll send the others to relieve you after we hear what he has to say." _You should have listened to your subordinates, Harada-san. _

The two made their way to the meeting room. Asking the girl to wait in there, he went off to get the other captains. _I just need them to believe my story. _Shortly after, the man came back with their head, Kondo-san, and six other men. But the girl noticed something different about one of them. The man was in a pink hakama, and shorter than all the others, with medium brown hair tied up in a ponytail. _His features are so soft, and he has the air of a girl about him. He may be… Rather, she may be a girl. No, I'm sure of it. But why is she dressed up as a man? She isn't a ninja. She can't disguise herself very well. _A cough interrupted her thoughts.

"Let's begin shall we? I'm Kondo Isami, the leader of the Shinsengumi. The man to my right is one of my vice-commanders, Hijikata Toshizo," said the man sitting in front of her, pointing to the man next to him. _He doesn't look very strong. At the very least, he seems to gentle to be the leader of a gang of ronin. If he's weak, at least I'll have no trouble killing him. But the man to his right seems like a problem. He's not fooled at all by weak act. The vice-commander will prove a problem. _

As the other men all took seats around the girl, the vice-commander with violet eyes and deep black hair spoke gruffly. "What do you need to tell us that's so important for us to hear?"

"I am Kawazaki Yasuhiro, a spy from the Choushu," said the girl, immediately feeling all the men in the room tense. "I'm not here to cause you any harm. I've defected. However, I know too much about the Choushu plans and their alliances. If I remain on my own, I will be killed sooner or later."

"And?" asked the vice-commander with a hard tone. _I need to be careful…_

"Please, let me join the Shinsengumi."

"How do we know you are telling the truth? How will this benefit us?"

"I will share all I know about the Choushuu in return for protection and boarding. At the slightest hint that I am lying, feel free to cut me down, any one of you all."

He seemed to be seriously considering the girl's offer. However, the girl knew what his answer would be when he met her gaze again. _He'll say no… _

"Hijikata-san, before you say no, why don't you let him prove himself?" said one of the main, a young man with crystal blue eyes and long brown hair tied up in a high topknot.

"Definitely! If he's telling the truth, then he has nowhere to go. And, having him around could be useful," exclaimed a tall man with spiky brown hair and green eyes.

"And Kawazaki-chan did say we could kill him if we decided he was a threat," drawled a man with russet hair and green eyes who was lounging in a corner.

"That aside, it may be good idea to keep him around for a bit. The information he provides could be pretty useful," said the man who she first saw.

"They do have valid points Toshi," spoke up Kondo-san. _You don't even realize you're inviting the person who'll kill you into your home. _

"Kondo-san, if you continue this way, you'll never be able lead the men properly. You have to be firmer," sighed Hijikata-san. "Saitou, what do you think about this?"

The man who spoke went unnoticed by the girl when he entered the room. Now however, all her attention was riveted on him. Despite her attempts, her eyes wouldn't leave his face. Dressed simply in black with a white scarf, she focused on his ocean-blue eyes, several shades darker than her own. Tracing the contours of his face, she wondered what it would be like to touch his pale lips with her own and feel his smooth skin or run her hand through the silky violet hair he kept in a loose ponytail over his shoulder. She almost missed it when he spoke.

"While it may be useful to have him around, we know nothing about him or what he is capable of. He will need to be watched if he is to stay and he will have to prove himself," he spoke, his voice a deep timbre. Despite his tone which bore complete indifference, she inwardly shivered, _What the hell is happening to me?..._

"Very well. Kawazaki, in order to stay with us, you must agree to the following terms. You will be watched at all times and will go out on patrols with the captains. You will not be permitted out at night. Before we allow you to stay however, you will need to prove yourself. Tell us something you know about the Choushu that we may not know yet. Also, if you are permitted to stay, your swordsmanship must be tested. You will spar with the captains. Is this agreeable?"

"Yes." _Soon, your head will be mine, Kondo Isami…_

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Please review and tell me what you think. ^^ Oh, and currently, there are two ways this story can go. If anyone would like to see some Heisuke x OC (not Tsukiko) fluff, please PM me. ^_^ Until the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hakuouki. I wish I did. Tsukiko is my own character however. **

**Special thanks goes out to:**

_**TheSadMachine – Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad you find the story interesting. ;)**_

_**XYukichix – I'm so happy you followed. I hope I can meet your expectations. ^^**_

* * *

"Well, what can you tell us?" asked Hijikata-san, glaring with his violet eyes.

"The Choushuu and the Satsuma clan are now allies. You may have seen some of their men at Ikedaya. Their new name is Satcho. There is word going around that Kondo-san will be assassinated by one of their men. However, I do not know anything about how they plan on accomplishing this." The girl disguised as a man spoke clearly and confidently, not allowing her blue eyes to waver. _Mix in some lies with half-truths and I should be able to come up with a pretty convincing tale. _Shocked gasps and angry voices filled the room when the girl spoke of Kondo Isami's assassination.

"We'll just have to kill the fool and tries to harm Kondo-san," growled the man with russet hair and green eyes, eyeing his katana hungrily.

"Enough, Souji! It hasn't happened yet, and now that we know there's a possibility, we'll be prepared," exclaimed Hijikata-san.

"But Hijikata-san, we're like sitting ducks if we wait until the killer comes here."

"Right! We should take the initiative and attack their headquarters now!"

"Shut up you two hotheads! We can't just storm into their headquarters without any proper proof. We would dishonor the Aizu. Although, I'd love to sink my spear into the person who tries to harm Kondo-san."

The youngest captain, the captain in green, and the captain with garnet hair seemed like three brothers with the way they were arguing. _They seem like a family… Makoto nii-chan and I used to argue like that. _

"Enough you three! Heisuke, Shinpachi, we can't do anything reckless. Sano, your feelings are appreciated, but I'd rather you not go spearing anyone yet," exclaimed an exasperated Kondo-san. The three captains quieted down, although their discontent with the current situation was plainly visible to anyone seeing them. _He's like a father scolding his children…_

The beautiful man with dark violet hair and ocean-blue eyes, Saitou-san, let out a small sigh. "We have yet to confirm if he's telling the truth."

"Saitou's right. Until we receive information from Shimada or Yamazaki that at least part of what he's saying is true, we must treat his information with caution. Kawazaki, you'll go to your room now. We'll have you spar and start going out on patrols tomorrow. Food will be brought to you today," said Hijikata-san, a pensive scowl on his face. "Saitou, I'll leave him to you then."

The girl couldn't suppress the shiver of excitement that ran through her. _If only I could get to know him… But I can't… Besides, getting to know him will only mean I'll have to kill him later. I don't know why, but I feel sick just thinking about that. I've killed many men before, but he's different. _

As everyone got up, she saw Hijikata-san whisper something in Saitou-san's ear: "Don't let him out of your sight. There's something off about him." _Damn it… He knows something's wrong. _She was startled out of her thoughts by someone coming up behind her and thumping her on the back.

"Well Kawazaki, it'll be great working with you!" exclaimed the youngest captain, grinning widely.

"Right, Toudou-san. It'll be my pleasure."

"Just call me Heisuke. Everyone else does, and honestly, it makes me feel better too."

"Right right. Or you can just call him Captain Hothead. It suits him," said the man with spiky brown hair and green eyes.

"Shinpat-san! That's terrible!" growled Heisuke.

"Oi, Shinpachi, you have a pretty nice nickname too," said Sano-san, smiling.

"Really? What it is it?"

"Idiot."

"Sano! You're betraying me!"

She couldn't help it. The girl began to laugh. Soon, all four of them were laughing together. _It's been so long since I laughed… It felt nice. They really are like just a bunch of brothers. _She noticed Saito-san was also smiling a little as he approached them.

"Kawazaki, it's time I showed you your room," he said when he reached them, staring at the girl.

"Well, Kawazaki, we'll see you later then," smiled Shinpachi, as the three walked away.

In silence, she and Saitou walked through some halls until they came to a plain room. "There are some futons in the closet, as well as a desk. Everything else that you want will have to be bought by you with the salary you receive. If you need anything, I'll be standing guard outside your room. You can ask," explained Saitou-san in a monotone voice. _It'll be hard to get to the point where they'll trust me._

* * *

The night passed peacefully at the Shinsengumi headquarters. Dinner was brought to the girl. It was the first real meal she had had in a few days. Though she was not allowed out of the room without Saitou following her, she didn't mind much. Often times, she would catch herself stealing glances at his face. That night, she slept much more deeply than she had in years. The next day was the beginning of her sparring matches, and for the first time, she would eat breakfast with everyone.

* * *

"Shinpat-san! That's my sardine!" growled Heisuke as he lunged at the man who had stolen his food.

"You're so little! You don't need to eat as much as I do!" retorted Shinpachi, trying to keep the said fish out of his friend's reach.

As usual, mealtime was lively. However, all this was new to the girl and she watched with wonder. _They're so lively right from the beginning. _She noticed the other girl disguised as man chuckle slightly at the sight before them and that Hijikata-san was becoming impatient. After some more fighting from the two, he finally snapped.

"Shinpachi! Heisuke! That's enough!" he growled, eyes flashing.

After being scolded, they both settled down. _They're practically like puppies. _Quietly, the girl continued listening to all the conversations going on around her. Inoue-san, who helped her find a fitting uniform the day before, was laughing about something with Kondo-san. Shinpachi, Sano, and Heisuke were bickering and jabbing at each other. She noticed that Saito-san and Souji-san were talking about swords. The girl, Yukimura-san she later found out, seemed to be staring at Hijikata-san. _She must like him… I wonder if he knows she's a girl. _

"Oi, Kawazaki!" called out Heisuke, waving a hand in front of her face. _I must have zoned out._

"Ah, sorry! What is it?"

"We're trying to decide who gets to spar with you first. Who do you want to fight?" _Ah, right. After breakfast, I'll be sparring for a while. _

"It doesn't matter to me," she said grinning. "I'll find a way to beat you for sure."

"Eh, you think you can beat me?" growled Heisuke playfully.

"Sure. If you want, you and I can go first."

"Alright!"

"Heisuke, Kawazaki! You guys don't decide the order of the matches!" called out Hijikata-san.

"Isn't it alright Toshi? Let them have some fun," smiled Kondo-san, looking at the girl and Heisuke fondly. Suddenly, the girl was pulled into a flashback.

"_Come on nii-chan! I want to practice with you!" whined a little girl of about 6, tugging on her older brother's arm to make him hurry up. _

"_Alright alright! I'm coming whirlwind. Calm down. We have a while before sunset," he said, laughing at his little sister's antics as a shock of blonde hair fell over his blue eyes._

"_Makoto, Tsukiko! You both know how dangerous it is in the forest right now. And Makoto, didn't you have to study for your test tomorrow?" chided a beautiful woman with long flowing blonde hair and dazzling eyes that had the colour of sapphire. _

"_Emiko wants to go with nee-chan and nii-chan!" said a small child, who was barely 5. The woman sighed as the man sitting on the ground laughed. _

"_Isn't it alright Chiyo? They are our children after all. I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides, I'll be going to out to watch them as soon as I finish this paperwork," he said smiling, adjusting his black topknot, green eyes glowing with amusement. _

She didn't realize that she had begun tearing up or that Heisuke was frantically calling her name.

"Kawazaki! Oi, Kawazaki!," he said, shaking her shoulders. "Why're you crying?"

"Oh sorry. You all just reminded me of my family," she said without thinking. _Oh shit.. I shouldn't be telling them anything true about me. This much is fine I suppose, but I need to be more careful in the future._

"Did something happen?" asked Heisuke, concern showing in his blue eyes.

"Sorry, I don't really wanna talk about it." _I can't tell you all my true story. _

"But-"

"He shouldn't be forced to share things he doesn't want to. It's enough if you let him know that you'll listen if he wants to talk," interrupted Saito-san in an indifferent voice.

Though he looked conflicted for a second, Heisuke smiled and said to the girl, "Alright. Kawazaki, I'll listen if you wanna talk about anything."

"Thank you, Heisuke, Saito-san. But can we get on to the sparring now?"

* * *

Once breakfast was over, everyone gathered out in front. It had been decided that the first match would be with Heisuke, followed by Shinpachi, Sano, Okita, and then Saito. Hijikata wouldn't fight, nor would Kondo-san.

The first three matches were very close. She managed to beat Heisuke, but it took a great toll on her to dodge his swift jabs. Once, he just barely managed to graze her side. Though his blade ripped into her clothes, it didn't touch her skin. This move created the opening she needed to hit his chest with the dull edge of her katana. With a lot of grumbling, he accepted his defeat. Due to her previous match with Heisuke, she didn't have enough stamina for her match with Shinpachi. Bad timing finally created the opening that would lead to her loss, but she had almost managed to score against him several times. Her loss seemed to upset Heisuke even more. Shinpachi teasing him about his loss to her previously didn't help. Her fight with Sano-san proved interesting as he used his spear while she used her katana. She realized he was being careful to not let the sharp edge get to close to her and used the knowledge to her advantage. She threw herself at the spear, causing him to reflexively jerk it away, creating the opening she needed to win. Sheepishly, he admitted that he didn't want to be too rough. _He doesn't even know I'm a girl._

Her fourth match against Souji was a spectacle. She would admit, he was a genius with the sword. None of the spectators could tell who would win this match. Both fighters were dodging and attacking ferociously. Finally, through sheer luck, she managed to create an opening and tapped his side with the dull edge of her sword.

Everyone clapped at the end of their battle. It was extremely well-fought. Suddenly, the clapping stopped and everyone looked uncomfortable. Just before she turned around, she heard an extremely feminine yet masculine voice call out to the group.

"My my! What's going on here?" asked man with straight long black hair dressed in a purple haori, as he sniffed disdainfully.

"We are testing a new potential member of the Shinsengumi," said Hijikata-san.

"Why wasn't I informed of this? Something so important, I should be a part of it!" exclaimed the man. _Ugh, how do these men deal with this. Hijikata-san looks like he wants to hit this guy_.

"Itou-san, I'll report fully to you after I finish sparring with him," said Saitou-san, getting up.

"Hmph. See that you do," sniffed the man as he sashayed back into the compound. Everyone let out sighs of relief seeing him leave. Everyone's attention went back to the next match that would now occur.

The girl noticed that he wore his swords on his right. _Interesting. He's left-handed. I wonder how he fights._ As he drew his sword, she couldn't help but admire it.

"Was your katana forged by Awataguchi of the Yamashiro style?" she couldn't help asking. _Such fine workmanship…_

He looked surprised for a second, "Yes. It was. I'm surprised you knew that."

"Of course I would know. He's one of the few who were able to surpass the works of the Bizen swordsmiths." _Does he take me for a fool. _

"True, but there's also-"

"Students of the Shintogo Kunimitsu of the Soushu style. My katana was made by one of them."

"I can see that. The best of them was Priest Gorou Masumune. Heard of him?"

"I would be a fool if I didn't. He brought perfection to the art of _nie. _If I could have a katana forged by him, my life would be complete."

"Exactly! But he doesn't make swords for just anyone. He'll only forge for truly skilled samurai such as-"

As cough and a few chuckles interrupted their animated conversation, Saitou and the girl looked away from each other quickly, both blushing furiously. _Argh, I've never met anyone who looked like he had a decent knowledge of the art of swordsmanship and now I can't talk to him. This is so frustrating…_ Once the laughter died down, the two prepared themselves and began their match.

Though the girl had her katana out, she noticed that Saitou had not unsheathed his. She grimaced. _The iai style will be hard to counter._ _His weakness must be stamina though. This style is only used for a quick victory. If I can draw out this battle for a while, I could win._

Letting out a battle cry, she lunged at him. Suddenly, he shifted his stance and dodged her attack, drawing his sword. _He switched styles… He's using techniques of the left-handed lai style. How does one counter that? Wait, how can he switch styles in the middle of a match? He must be a master. _

Growling, she lunged again. This time, he blocked her katana with his own. She was surprised at the strength he used. Letting out a grunt as their blades pressed against each other, she tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword. _If I lose my sword now, it'll all be over. I won't lose!_ They pulled apart as neither was overpowering the other. A feral light entered the girl's eyes. _He's so strong. I want to win!_ She lunged again, and again he blocked. Twisting away, she jabbed at his side, knowing he'll block. _If I continuously make him block, he'll begin to run out stamina, and he'll soon have to leave his defensive style of battle._

She was right. After a few more seconds of blocking, he pulled away and lunged at her. She parried and tried to sneak a swift jab in. He blocked her, and they continued their battle. To the spectators, the two seemed to be dancing. The white of her kimono contrasted sharply with his black as they brushed together. Violet hair met black as they turned and parried. Exhilaration swept through both of them as light blue eyes met dark ones. They fought as though they had grown up together, memorizing each other's moves. Neither gained the upper hand.

But it was evident that both were beginning to loose stamina. _I need to end this quickly. I won't last much longer. _She lunged at him, and he blocked. Instead of pulling away immediately as she had done before, she pushed her blade harder against his. He responded with a grunt, putting more force into his own blade. He managed to push her back, swinging at her open right side. Swiftly, she brought her katana down on his, effectively blocking his attack. He pulled back and lunged at her. She dodged and positioned herself behind him, lifting her katana high to bring it down on his exposed back. He turned and parried her attack, and once again, their two swords were grinding together. He shifted and slid out from beneath her blade.

Her stamina was almost finished. Drenched in sweat, she was panting heavily. However, Saitou –san also looked rather worn out. This time, he lunged at her, slashing at her torso. Instead of blocking, she extended her hand to attack his neck. Her blade stopped mere centimeters away from his neck. However, she had not won as his sword was pressed against where her heart would be. The match had ended in a draw. After moments of shocked silence, the rest of the Shinsengumi, excluding Hijikata-san, began clapping loudly. Grinning, the girl felt as though she had proven herself to the men.

* * *

After sparring, the group had lunch and the girl retired to her room to rest. A while later, Heisuke came to ask her if she'd like to go out on patrol with him and Saitou. Grinning, she agreed happily. _This is the most fun I've had in a while. It wouldn't hurt to enjoy myself a bit. Besides, I need to act natural if I plan on getting close to Kondo-san. _Realizing where her thoughts were going, she felt her heart squeeze. _I can't get too attached to these men. I will betray them soon. _Closing her eyes, she steeled herself to go out on patrol with them.

* * *

**A/N: To those who are wondering about Sannan-san, don't worry! He'll make an appearance in the next chapter. Review please, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^**


End file.
